


Baby, It’s Cold Outside

by Cluelesse, Fallingunderground13



Series: This is Jolee [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot Chocolate, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Snow, Snowball Fight, Surprise Ending, Winter, overprotective mammon, snowy bliss, winter is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: It's Wintertime in the Devildom and everyone is miserably cold. Belphegor and Asmodeus have their own ideas on how to keep warm. Spoilers for the Devilgrams Snowy Bliss and You Make Me Warm All Over.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: This is Jolee [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046650
Comments: 36
Kudos: 37





	1. It's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> We have been working hard on this story in the past two weeks. It was very interesting and fun to try merging our different styles of storytelling. And personally I think we did good! We wanted to give this story to our readers and subscribers as a sort of Holiday gift. It will be updated daily in the coming days. We hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> I wish you all Happy Holidays! Stay cozy and look for Warmth! - Jo (Cluelesse)
> 
> Hey there,
> 
> I am having so much fun developing our shared MC "Jolee" with Cluelesse. It was a challenging and fun experience to write this story together and we're looking forward to doing more. I hope you will enjoy this story as much as we do. 
> 
> Have a safe and healthy Holiday Season filled with laughter and fun! - Lee (Fallingunderground13)

It's winter in the Devildom. 

Which basically makes the days even colder, because there's no sun during the day to warm up the world. Whoever said hell was hot? They're wrong. You know the saying that you won't do something before hell freezes over? Just wait for winter.

Everyone has gathered in the common room for breakfast. The taxidermied dragon rests above the mantle of the cozy fire that’s been lit. Jolee is still not used to the sight of that thing. Was it once a pet of one of the brothers? She could see Leviathan having a pet dragon... Do they actually think dead animals are a good option to decorate the house with? There's dead taxidermied crows placed around as well. And the gargoyles in the entrance hall look suspiciously life-like...

But anyway, that's not the point. It's winter in the Devildom and freezing cold in the mornings. So breakfast is held in the common room, because in the rest of the House of Lamentation your breath practically turns into snow as soon as it leaves you. Lucifer is so cruel to forbid his brothers to leave a few heaters on in the house at night. That sadist.

“Brrr... So cold.” Mammon pulls his human next to him on the couch. “What's up with the weather, anyway? It's too cold!” Jolee has told Mammon countless times not to treat her body as if it’s an extension of his own, but he never seems to learn. But this morning she decides not to say anything about it though, appreciating the extra warmth of his body next to hers. 

“Yeah.” Leviathan shivers. “After being up all night gaming, it's rough trying to endure this cold.”

Nobody really understands what he's trying to say with that, but basically it means he is cold too? Beelzebub is holding his food practically in the fire, before eating it, saying he only wants to eat something warm. It takes him longer to empty the table this way, leaving everyone else with a better chance to grab enough to eat as well. 

Asmodeus complains as he smooths some cream on his hands. “I love winter for the change in fashion options, but when it’s this cold everything dries out! My precious hair, my delicate skin... It's awful!” He earns himself some eye rolls from his brothers, but nobody disagrees.

“It's especially chilly this morning.” Satan agrees with an understatement. Or maybe he just isn’t feeling so cold? Being the Avatar of Wrath must have him fueled non-stop.

Lucifer is annoyed by all the complaining. He isn't really a morning demon, after all. “Winter is cold. That's the way it is. Deal with it.” Maybe he should consider leaving a few heaters on, but that would be hurting his own Pride, wouldn’t it? 

“We are! That's why we're complainin'! What's wrong with that, huh?” Mammon dares to argue with Lucifer this early as he pulls Jolee even closer. Any closer and she might as well be on his lap. The others are already starting to frown at the situation before their eyes.

“Jolee, you haven't said anything. Are you okay?” Leviathan asks worriedly, looking over Jolee who’s still shivering despite being plastered to Mammon’s side. 

“What do you think of this cold?” Asmodeus wants to know as well.

“I'm not a fan of it.” Jolee responds, trying not to chatter her teeth as she tries to find extra warmth from the hot cup of tea in her hands. 

Beelzebub nods, taking a bite from something that has literally caught fire. “Well, I'm not surprised. They say that humans don't handle it well when their environment changes.”

She wants to bite back, saying that she adjusted pretty well to her life down here, but decides that it's not worth it. Beelzebub is not the demon that needs to be put in his place all the time, after all. She can spend her energy better trying to get warm.

“Yeah, they were nearly wiped out by an ice age, right?” Mammon adds. And now it is much harder for her to not react. Come on, Mammon!

But Satan comes to her rescue. Sort of? “Not humans. Dinosaurs. That is the theory, at least.” Jolee is about to set them all straight when Lucifer interjects, probably sensing the oncoming argument. 

“Anyway, where is Belphie?” Lucifer looks around the room, not seeing his youngest brother anywhere. “Why must he always be late.”

“I woke him up earlier...” Beelzebub chomps his heated food away. “...but he went right back to sleep.”

Everyone nods, not surprised by that. Belphegor is the Avatar of Sloth after all and in this chill it’s no surprise if he refused to emerge at all. 

“He's never been a morning demon.” Satan sighs.

Then, as if he was summoned, Belphegor walks in the room. It looks like he's still sleeping though, and is still in his pajamas. He mumbles a greeting and walks straight to the fire, like a moth to a flame. For a moment, Jolee is worried that he wants to crawl in it, but he just flops down on the rug and curls himself up like a cat.

“Speak of the devil.” Mammon grins. “Looks like he's up! Sorta.”

“Good morning, Belphie!” Jolee cheerily says. “You've forgotten to put on your uniform.”

“Mm...?” He opens an eye and sits up. “Oh, I guess I have.” He shrugs. “You sure are full of energy this early in the morning, Jolee.” He offers her a small smirk.

Before she can answer him, Lucifer's voice cuts her off. “Belphie. What time do you think it is?”

“... Morning...” Belphegor curls himself up in front of the fire again with a dramatic yawn. 

“Pff... Ahahaha!” Mammon and Asmodeus burst out laughing.

“It's not funny.” Lucifer pins them both with a glare before returning his attention back to the Avatar of Sloth. 

“Yes, Lucifeeer...” They answer, but keep giggling behind their hands. Jolee rolls her eyes at their immaturity. It’s no wonder there’s never a peaceful moment around here to be had, she thinks to herself. 

“Belphie, you're guaranteed to be late for class at this rate.” Lucifer ignores his imbecile brothers as he begins to lecture Belphegor. 

“I can't help it. It's so cold” Belphegor argues back, not even making the effort to even open his eyes as he does so. “I just can’t get out of bed.”

“Well, he does have a point. The cold makes it more difficult than usual.” Jolee stands up for him. “I would have liked to stay in bed this morning as well...”

“Yeah.” Satan agrees. “I can understand how he'd find it really hard to get out of bed, when it's this cold.”

“The cold doesn't cause one to be late.” Lucifer isn't having it. After all, if he who hates mornings, can manage to get up and be dressed and presentable at the appropriate hour, then so can everyone else. He can’t understand why they must make constant excuses for their behavior.

“Here comes Lucifer telling us how things are, as usual...” Leviathan sinks in his chair, awaiting the following lecture.

“You are going to come up with a plan of action, so that starting tomorrow you'll wake up early. Regardless of how warm or cold it might be.” Lucifer instructs Belphegor, ignoring everyone’s complaints and feeble excuses. 

“Hmmm...” Nobody registers Belphegor's mischievous smile as he answers. He’s already come up with a plan that he’s sure no one in the house will approve of. “I'll see what I can do.”

  
  


Later that same day, during classes, Jolee receives a text from Belphegor.

**Belphegor <> Jolee**

< **Belphegor:** I can't fall asleep when it's so cold.

> **Jolee:** Really? What's wrong?

< **Belphegor:** I know what you're thinking. 'Belphie? Unable to sleep? Impossible!'

> **Jolee:** Well... 

< **Belphegor:** It's because it's so cold and my body pillow is at the cleaners.

< **Belphegor:** It's so huggable. I've been falling asleep with it every night, lately.

> **Jolee:** You should buy a spare. And put a heating pad in it.

< **Belphegor:** Hm...

< **Belphegor:** Oh, I know! I could fall asleep hugging you instead!

> **Jolee:** Wait... What?

< **Belphegor:** I'll be sleeping in your room tonight.

> **Jolee:** Belphie!

< **Belphegor:** When you get home, please warm up your bed for me, so that I can get a good night's rest.

> **Jolee:** Hey! I didn't say yes!


	2. Belphegor's Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor comes to Jolee for warmth and cuddles. Everyone else is less amused.

Jolee’s protests fell on deaf ears though and when she enters her room that night, she hears a strange sound coming from her bed. Alarmed, she flips on the lights. There Belphegor lays sleeping in her bed, softly snoring. Relieved that it is not some creepy Devildom monster that crawled into her bed, she marches over to him to shake him awake.

“Hm...?” He looks up at her from his bed hair. “Is it morning?”

“No, Belphie.” She sighs. “But what are you doing in my bed?!”

“Hm?” He says again, looking around, as if dazed. “I told you, Jolee. I felt like sleeping in your bed. You will be my body pillow...” He starts tugging on her hand, with a grin. “Hey, come here... I'm cold. Warm me up?”

“Belphie, you really can't stay” She tries, as he pulls her in bed with him.

“Sure I can. It's cold outside. Your bed is nice and warm.”

“You gotta go away...” Jolee feebly argues, already being swayed by the extra heat another body will provide.

“Come here, Jolee.” He ignores her feeble protests. “Your hands are just like ice. Sleeping together in your bed will be so very nice...”

“Beel will start to worry where you are.” Jolee continues to counter, not one for giving up too easily.

He wraps her in his arms under the covers. “He knows I'm fine, so he doesn't worry so quickly.”

“Mammon will throw a fit.” She adds, knowing this will be true.

“What else is new...” Belphegor huffs, blowing hot air on her neck.

“Your brothers might think...”

“They might think... what?” He whispers teasingly, holding her extra tight.

She turns to him and exaggeratedly rolls her eyes, which makes him softly chuckle. “You're bad.”

“Yes.” He agrees. “I'm a demon. You heard what Lucifer said, right? Since I can't wake up in the morning, I need to come up with a plan to change that. But if you really want to kick me out into this cold...”

He gets up with a sad expression on his face, making sure to pull the covers from her body, so she shivers in the sudden cold.

“Fine...” She sighs, pulling him and, more importantly, the covers back. “Just this once, then.” Jolee finally submits, hoping that the extra warmth tonight will be worth the unavoidable backlash in the morning.

Belphie snickers triumphantly as he wraps himself around her, as if she actually is a body pillow. “You're so nice, Jolee.” He runs his hand over her face, holding her close. “Your eyes are like starlight now...”

“No trying any funny business, Belphie.” Jolee gives him a stern look even if his words tickle something soft and mushy inside her.

He laughs and pulls her close, kissing the top of her head. “Fine. No funny business... tonight. Another time.”

“In your dreams.” She scoffs while hoping he can’t notice the increase in her heart rate.

“Oh, definitely.” He practically purrs languidly in her ear, half asleep already.

Deciding that there's no arguing with him, she ignores him, makes herself comfortable in his arms and falls asleep.

The next morning Jolee is startled awake by the sound of Leviathan's alarm clock: ' _Ruri Ruri Ruri Ruri Ruri-Chan, yeah! Ruri Ruri Ruri Ruri Ruri-Chan, yeah!_ '

“Belphie come on! WAKE UUUP!” Leviathan shouts after bursting into her room. When she can't manage to get out of Belphegor's embrace fast enough, Leviathan rips the blankets from the both of them impatiently. Making her flinch in the sudden cold. _What the hell!_ She’s too shocked to snap at him for doing this to her.

“I tried to be a good older brother and loan him my very own Ruri-chan alarm last night, but he wasn’t in his own room. How was I not surprised to find him here?” Levi says accusingly to Jolee, with no shortage of annoyance. Beelzebub and he were sent by the others to drag them out of bed, when they heard Belphegor had sneaked into Jolee’s bed.

“I can't believe he actually crawled into bed with you, Jolee.” Beelzebub shakes his head, watching his sleeping twin. Who doesn't seem to be wanting to let go of her in his sleep. “What's up with that alarm of yours, though Levi? You really wake up to that?”

Leviathan decides to ignore that insult wrapped in a question. Nobody can understand the joy of waking up to the sound of Ruri-Chans battle cry. Least of all, his brothers. “Just help me get your twin out of bed, Beel.”

A bit later, everyone is gathered in the common room for breakfast again. Mammon walks up to his slightly more awake youngest brother.

“BELPHIE!” He grabs him by the collar. “What were ya doing sleepin' in Jolee's BED?! Answer me!” He shakes a grinning Belphegor, waking him up slightly more.

“Did you agree to that, Jolee?” Asmodeus wants to know, also a bit annoyed, but mostly interested.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” She shrugs and grabs a plate of food and sets herself near the fire again. “I mean, he was already there. It would have been mean to kick him out in his pajamas, right?”

Belphegor smirks, still being shaked, as he hears her say that. She’s always so nice and he knows just how to make use of it. Mammon starts to stutter in his anger. He knows it’s just because she was being nice, but he still doesn’t want it to happen. “Wh! I... I don't... But! Grrr... BELPHIE! Explain yourself... NOW!”

“Quiet down, Mammon. You don't have to shout. I can hear you fine.” He pushes Mammon away and shrugs as he grabs a plate for himself. “I got up this morning on time, like I was supposed to. I don't see the problem.” He sits next to Jolee with a triumphant grin.

“I told you Mammon would throw a fit...” She mumbles, so only he hears.

“You did.” He whispers back, getting closer to her to aggravate his brothers more. “And it is amazing. Even better than expected.”

“Idiot.” Jolee rolls her eyes but has to suppress the smirk that his own tries to coax from her.

“Answer my question! What were ya doing sleepin' in Jolee's bed?!” Mammon of course, isn’t going to give up on this easily or quickly.

“Silence, Mammon!” Lucifer says with ice in his voice. Do his brothers really have to make a scene like this so early in the morning? “Sit down and eat your breakfast.”

“Ooohh.” Asmodeus eyes sparkle. He’s thinking of all the possible scenarios that could have happened in Jolee’s bed last night. “Levi, Beel, when you came to wake them up, were they both clothed?”

“You're really going to ask them that?” Satan shakes his head in annoyance. Probably thinking about the same scenarios and preferring not to know.

“Of course!” Asmodeus smiles brilliantly. “This is very interesting!”

Beelzebub answers him as he's heating up his food again. “They were both clothed, yeah.” Not bothered one way or another during his breakfast.

“But they might've been naked right up until we arrived and put on some clothes at the last minute.” Leviathan looks suspiciously from one to the other. Belphegor grins and puts his arm around Jolee for good measure, making them all react in a storm of protests.

“AAAH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” Mammons protests are the loudest of them all, making Lucifer cringe. There’s a headache coming up, he can feel it.

“Seriously, Belphie.” She whispers, pushing him away. “I told you they might think-”

“Think... what?” He repeats the conversation from last night, interrupting her, with his teasing grin. He really likes messing with his brothers.

“I dunno... Stuff.” She rolls her eyes and decides to ignore all the idiots.

Lucifer, having enough of it now, quiets his brothers down with a deadly glare around the room and then asks. “Belphie, why don't you sleep in your own bed?”

“... I dunno. No reason I guess.” He shrugs. But nobody believes him.

“I expect everyone to sleep in their own bed at night. Make sure you do that.” He tells everyone with a sigh. He also actually doesn’t want to think about one of his brothers being in bed with Jolee. Sleeping or otherwise.


	3. Asmodeus’ Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus thinks Belphegor had the right idea.

That night, Mammon makes sure that Belphegor isn’t sneaking off to his human's room again. Dragging him by the scruff of his neck he deposits him into his own bed in the twins room with a threatening growl.

“Make sure he stays here, Beel.” He tells his brother. “I’ll be outside your door to be extra sure.”

Beelzebub wasn’t very impressed by Mammons command, but after promising him some nice treat - that his human will bake for him tomorrow, but he didn’t need to tell Beelzebub that - the gluttonous sixth brother promised to watch his twin. Belphegor complained, but nobody could hear what he had to say, because he disappeared shivering under a mountain of blankets and pillows.

Asmodeus has watched these events unfold and with a wicked grin, that somehow still looked charming, he formulates a plan of his own: If Belphegor is being watched tonight, there is now a good opportunity for the Avatar of Lust to have a sleepover with the pretty human.

He had to hand it to his little brother. What a good idea! Just go to her, to sleep in her bed and say it’s because of the cold. Asmodeus doesn’t believe for a second that Belphegor didn’t try to get more than just sleeping together out of it. Well, if Belphegor could do it, then it has to be much easier for himself to have a fun night with the human, right? He is the most attractive one of them all for a reason.

Jolee has been sequestered under her blankets trying to fend off the bone chilling night.  
and find some semblance of a good night's rest when her door is pushed open. _I really need a lock._ She thinks to herself, wondering if Belphegor somehow managed to make it to her door without being caught by Mammon who was pretty agitated earlier.

Except it's not Belphegor, it’s Asmodeus walking into her room, holding steaming mugs in both hands as he uses his slim hips to quietly shut the door. “Jolee! Good, you’re still awake!” He smiles when he sees Jolee peering up at him from her blankets.

“Do you know what time it is?” Jolee complains as she sits up, bringing her blankets with her, a frown on her face. Still she is curious for what Asmodeus is bringing her in those mugs.

“Sorry, but it’s so cold that I can’t sleep. So I thought that we should drink something to warm us up. I brought us some hot cocoa.” Asmodeus hands Jolee a steaming mug full of cocoa and topped with marshmallows.

Jolee smiles, surprised. “Oh thanks, Asmo. That does sound nice.” She accepts the mug that instantly warms her hands.

“You’re welcome. After I poured my own, I suddenly felt like having a cup with you too.” He smiles. “Can I sit next to you?” He asks and Jolee opens her blanket up so he can sit next to her.

“This tastes really good, Asmo.”

“Hehe, it’s my special secret recipe for cold nights.” Asmodeus whispers in her ear as he snuggles closer and wraps the blanket around them, leaving them enough room to hold their cocoa. “Come a little closer. It’s freezing.”

“What’s in it?” She asks of him, suspiciously.

“Oh, don’t worry, nothing bad. Just something to make you extra warm.” He sounds genuine, so she decides to let it slide. It doesn’t make her feel weird, after all. Just like he says: extra warm. She probably doesn’t want to know, in case it is some disgusting sounding Devildom ingredient. “This is nice, isn’t it? Sitting next to each other on a cold night while drinking hot cocoa.” He sighs and sounds content.

Jolee is too busy sipping the cocoa to give him more than a “umhmm” in response.

“Oh!” Asmodeus exclaims in surprise. “Hey, look outside the window! It’s snowing! That’s why it’s been so cold… Brrr…” Asmodeus shudders dramatically and wraps an arm around Jolee’s waist pulling her even more snug against his side. “I really don’t like it, when it is this cold…” He pouts.

“Yeah, I don’t enjoy feeling this cold either.” Jolee commiserates with him.

Asmodeus smiles, “I’m glad you understand me, Jolee. Anyway, at the rate the snow is falling, it’s probably going to pile up by tomorrow, huh? This sucks. Snow isn’t fun. I feel even colder now after thinking about it! Brr!”

Jolee laughs at Asmodeus being such a drama queen. “I don’t know. I think snow is the only good part about the cold. It’s pretty at least.”

“Hmph. Not prettier than me though.” He huffs and she rolls her eyes at that. _Is he being jealous of the snow now?_ “Oh!” Asmodeus giggles. “You’ve got a little marshmallow on you, Jolee.” He smirks and uses a finger to wipe the melted mallow off of Jolee’s lip before slipping it into his own mouth suggestively.

Jolee rolls her eyes again. “Don’t be a creep, Asmo.” _Does he really think that would work on me?_ She thinks.

“There’s no way I can sleep by myself when it’s this cold!” Asmodeus pouts, ignoring what she’d just said. “...Jolee, will you sleep with me?” He asks, giving her his most charming yet desperate look.

“Oh no, no no sir! I just got Belphie out, I’m sleeping alone tonight.”

“Aww, come on…” He pleads, tugging the blankets tighter around them and shivers for good measure.

“I’m not going to give the whole house the impression that anyone can just waltz in my room and sleep in my bed whenever they want.” She protests and tries to wiggle away from him.

“But Joleeee! It’s so cold and we just warmed up together.” He pouts and pulls her back closer. Jolee has to admit that she was much warmer herself now too and was finally feeling drowsy..

With a sigh she gives in. “Ugh, all you demons are so pushy you know?”

“I like to think of it as opportunistic.” He grins wickedly, reminding her that he is, in fact, a real demon. But it would be mean to send him out in the cold again, after he gave her the hot cocoa.

“Alright fine. But no funny business.” she warns him.

“Funny? When have I ever done anything funny?” Asmodeus gasps in false alarm. “Now you are hurting my pride.” He puts on a serious expression on his face, as he looks into her eyes. “Jolee I promise, I won’t try anything you don’t want!” He promises with his fingers crossed under the blankets.

“Hmm… Your hair smells so nice.” She rolls her eyes as he says that. It’s only been five minutes, since she agreed that he could stay. “Mind if I move in closer?”

“Asmo…” she warns, but she’s tired and cold and her voice sounds more plaintive than stern.

“What is it? I’m only giving you a compliment.” He pretends to be innocent, but wraps his arms tighter around her. “I’m so lucky you let me stay. This is so nice and warm.”

She can’t disagree with that. She supposes her demons are also just cuddle monsters, besides being actual monsters.

“There’s still some cocoa on your lips.” He suddenly says. She moves to wipe it off. “Oh no, let me…” He pulls her hand away and kisses her, running his tongue over her lips. “There… Delicious.” He starts laughing as she angrily tries to push him out of the bed. “Ahaha! I won’t do it again!”

“That’s right, you won’t.” She confirms, having been pushed to her limit.. “Or I’ll use a command so that you’ll sleep outside tonight.”

He gasps. “You wouldn’t! Look at that storm! There’s never been a blizzard like that before down here in the Devildom.”

“So, now you’re warned.” She snuggles cutely against his chest. “Good night, Asmo.”

Asmodeus is thinking over his options. Would she really send him to sleep outside in the snow? She has this really sweet side about her, being snuggled up to him in his arms like this. But she also has this really hot-headed side, when things don’t go as she wants. He loves both sides. They all do. But in this case, he’s not sure which side he would trigger if he pushes his luck with her. He better waits for warmer weather to try that… She might actually send him to sleep outside.


	4. Playing in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon rallies everyone for a snowball fight.

In the morning Jolee wakes up with her head on Asmodeus’ chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her and their legs entangled. When she begins to stir, Asmodeus pouts. “Let’s not get up yet Jolee..it’s much too cold.” He says, holding her a bit tighter so she can’t escape. He sighs happily. “It’s so nice here with you, I could stay like this for a hundred years.”

Jolee is still trying to fight the fog of sleep and warmth when Mammon walks into her room, humming to himself, feeling good, because he’d managed to keep Belphegor out of his human’s bed last night. 

“Hey, Jolee! Wake up!” Mammon calls in his usual loud and boisterous way. “Are ya… aaWAAAAAAGH?! A-Asmo?!” He jumps in alarm when he notices Jolee and Asmodeus snuggled together in bed. “Wh-Wh-Wh….What’re ya doin’....in Jolee’s room?!” Mammon shouts, accusingly to his brother.. 

“Hehehehe, what do you think?” Asmodeus replies, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at his brother. _Oh no, not this again._ Jolee thinks to herself with an internal groan. 

“It’s nothing.” Jolee tries to say as she tries to wiggle out of Asmodeus' embrace. 

“Nuthin’ huh?!” Mammon growls, ripping off their blankets, revealing their entwined bodies. The only saving grace is how fully clothed Jolee is. “That ain’t look like nuthin’ to me!”

Jolee shivers, so suddenly exposed to the cold air. Why does this keep happening to her? “Mammon! Now I’m getting cold again!”

“Ah! It’s cold! Give that back!” Asmodeus gasps at the same time, releasing Jolee to try to get the blankets back. 

“Nuh-uh! No way I’m lettin’ ya two be snuggled up in bed together, all day!” Mammon drags all the covers to the other side of the room, standing there with his hands on his hips with a threatening expression. Why are all his brothers trying to sneak in bed with his human? Sheesh! She makes him work overtime, protecting her.

“Ugh, whatever. Why did you bust in here anyway?” Asmodeus asks Mammon sharply when he realizes he isn't getting his way. 

“Oh yeah!” Mammon grins. Now that Jolee and Asmodeus aren’t entangled anymore, he remembers why he came in the first place. “Did ya look outside?! There’s snow! It’s everywhere!” 

He cheers like a ten year old kid. Jolee can’t help but find him adorable that way, but Asmodeus' face falls. He definitely saw the snow and isn’t that enthousiast about it.

“I was thinkin’, we could all have a snowball fight!”

A snowball fight with demons? Jolee thinks. _I probably won’t survive…_ But it still sounds like fun. It’s been ages since last time she’s done that. “Okay! Let’s do it!”

“Allright!” Mammon gives her a happy hug and pushes her into her bathroom to get ready and dressed. Then he stands guard in front of the door so that Asmodeus can’t join her in there. “What about you, Asmo? Are ya joinin’ us?” He asks with a grin, probably expecting him to be dramatic about it.

And Asmodeus knows it. Looking at Mammon's smug expression, as he stands there guarding the door with his arms crossed, he frowns. “Uhhhg… Well… I don’t really want to go…” He sees a triumphant grin appear on Mammons face, so he smirks. “... but if Jolee is in, then I am too.”

Mammon narrows his eyes. What is his brother scheming now? “Good, then it’s decided.”

  
  


“Allright!” Mammon shouts enthusiastically. “Everyone here and ready to go?”

Everyone, except Lucifer, is here. Yes. But it doesn’t look like everyone is ready to go. They all stand outside in big winter coats, boots, scarfs. Still shivering and trying to get warm. Why did they agree on going again? It’s so cold! 

Though Leviathan actually is ready to go. He is here to prove something. “Hehehe… All those hours playing survival games are finally going to pay off!”

Beelzebub has his half-asleep twin under his arm and rubs his stomach with a sad expression on his face. “Snow tastes like shaved ice… I should’ve bought some syrup to pour on top.”

“Um, no.” Leviathan forbids him. “That is really not a good idea.”

“... I’m cold and sleepy.” Belphegor complains, as he is dropped by Beelzebub, to stand on his own feet. 

He’s about to curl himself up in the snow, but Satan stops him and pulls him up again. “Hey! You’ll get sick if you fall asleep outside. Come on, on your feet.”

Asmodeus has wrapped his arms around Jolee. More for his own warmth than for hers, she suspects. He sighs. “Are you still serious about doing this? It’s freezing outside.”

“We’re already outside, Asmo. I bet we will warm up in no-time.”

“I know, but I wonder if I can really warm up by moving.” He sounds doubtful.

  
  


Mammon is tired of his brothers complaining and takes the lead. “Gather round everybody! The snowball fight is about to begin!” Everyone, no most of them, groan. _Why did they come outside if they really didn’t want to?_ Jolee wonders. “Our only rule is… THERE ARE NONE! Ready? START!” Mammon starts the snowball fight by throwing the first. And immediately is pelted by five snowballs of all his brothers. He dodges them easily, though. Loudly laughing.

“Bear witness to my special attack… Oh fairies of the snow, answer my call! Ice Blaze!” Leviathan throws up hands full of powdery snow that gently falls down on everyone again. All he does is make everyone's hair white with snow.

“You sound like a Pokemon, Levi.” Jolee laughs, finding him adorable, but he doesn’t really care. He just grins at her and keeps playing in his own little fantasy.

“Um… All you did was throw snow in the air.” Beelzebub lets him know, as he is building a stockpile of snowballs for Belphegor to carry for him. 

“... So sleepy.” He still complains, with his arms full of snowballs. He sits in the snow again, but Satan pulls him up. Again.

“I already told you that you could get sick if you sleep out here! Come on, Belphie.”

In the meantime, Asmodeus is in a state of panic. “Waaah, it has started! If I get hit, it’s going to hurt a lot, isn’t it? And it can’t be good for my sk- BFFT!” He’s interrupted by a snowball in the face. “Hey! Who did that!”

“Ahaha! I wouldn’t be starin’ off into space if I were you!” Mammon laughs as he targets another one of his brothers.

“Oh, NOW you’ve done it!” Asmo says furiously, finally forming a snowball of his own. 

“Come on, Asmo! Let’s get him!” Jolee cheers and runs after Mammon with a few prepared snowballs in her hands. Asmodeus follows her, laughing. Using her snowballs to pelt Mammon with.

“Whoa?! Bfft!” One of them hits him in the face.

“Thanks, Jolee!” Asmodeus laughs musically. He hugs her and gives her a big smooch. “Serves you right, Mammon!”

Mammon sees it and immediately gives chase to the two of them. How dare he kiss his human! Pelting one snowball after another until he feels he has punished Asmodeus enough. Obviously they both don’t stand a chance against his speed, but that doesn’t mean they give up so easily. Asmodeus even starts to have fun throwing snowballs back at Mammon.

“Hi-yayayayah!” Leviathan shows another one of his ‘special moves’, losing himself in his own imagination. Probably pretending he’s the superhero in one of his anime’s. 

Satan helps him out of his dream. “You’re not hitting anything.” He says, as he walks past him, washing Leviathan’s face with some snow. “Here.” He grins wickedly.

“One of them is bound to hit someone.” Leviathan just laughs happily and keeps throwing snow around. Almost hitting him back. Satan shakes his head with a grin and lets his brother play his game.

“Ouch…! Nnngh… Bfft!” Belphegor is hit by a lot of snowballs, as he lazily follows Beelzebub around, being the pack mule. Not even trying to dodge anything.

“Are you okay, there, Belphie?” Jolee asks him laughing, as she runs past him. “You’re starting to look like the Abominable Snowman!”

“Yeah, Belphie.” Beelzebub agrees as he takes snowballs from his arms and aims at his brothers in Belphies defense. He hits everyone with precision. “You’re getting pummeled.”

“Yeah, but I can take it.” Belphegor smirks lazily. 

“But that’s not the point of the game.” 

  
  


After a while, everyone is exhausted so they decide to take a break. Asmodeus lies on his back in the snow, now enjoying how cool it feels after becoming so warm from running around.

“You try this too, Jolee.”

“Okay!” She does as he suggests, but quickly gets up again. Too cold! But all the demons lie around sprawled out in the snow. They probably can stand the cold better.

“Oh, I know! Have you seen this?” Asmodeus moves his arms and legs, packing up the snow as he does. “When it snows in the Human World, I heard that people sometimes lie down and move their arms and legs like so.” Then he sits up and looks at the result. “Tadaa! It’s a snow angel!”

The others are getting enthusiastic to make one now too. Digging themselves in the snow, creating figures. Leviathan is making a snow Ruri-Chan. Satan is making a snow demon. Belphegor is just about to fall asleep again and is quickly woken up by one of his brothers.

“I was really against playing in the snow first.” Asmodeus admits. “But letting loose like this was actually fun, you know?” 

“I agree 100 percent!” Mammon is so happy, having all his brothers around, laughing. He really has this cute side about him. “Ya guys think so too, don’cha?”

“Yeah! I like doing things like this!” Beelzebub smiles, taking a bite from the snow in his hand, which makes his brothers react in protests.

“But I have enough of it now. What do you say we sneak away, Jolee?” Asmodeus whispers in her ear. “Let’s go back inside, while everyone’s talking.” 

She nods, feeling chilly herself again.

“Quiet, Jolee… We can’t let them see us sneaking back to your room.”

“My room?” She wonders. He never learns, does he?

“Of course!” He smiles. “I’m going to make my special cocoa for us again, how does that sound?” Admittedly that does sound good, so she decides to appease him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We based this story partly on the following:  
> Devilgram: You Make Me Warm All Over  
> Devilgram: Snowy Bliss  
> Chat: Tonight's Body Pillow
> 
> And got inspiration from the song: Baby It's Cold Outside


	5. Second Sleepover Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After frolicking in the snow, nothing beats cozying up.  
> But try to explain THAT to Mammon...

Jolee has quickly changed out of her snow dampened clothing and into her warmest, fluffiest pair of pajamas and thick woolen socks. Now she sits curled up on one of her chairs, a blanket wrapped around her for good measure, waiting for Asmodeus to return with the cocoa he promised.

“We made it safely. Here’s some hot cocoa.” Asmodeus smiles, walking into Jolee’s room, after having quickly whipped up his cocoa.

“Thanks, Asmo.” Belphegor says with a wicked grin, taking both mugs from his brothers hands and giving one to Jolee and keeping one for himself.

“Wh-! Belphie! What are you doing here?!” Asmodeus protests as he sees his younger brother taking a large sip from HIS mug of cocoa.

“I saw you two sneak away.” He shrugs, blowing the heat from his stolen cocoa. “So I figured I’d follow you. I never wanted to be outside in the first place.”

“I get it.” Jolee cradles her mug. “It’s really cold outside. I thought I was going to die. But now I feel alive again. Sitting with you guys, drinking this nice hot cocoa.”

Seeing her sighing happily, Asmodeus doesn’t want to ruin her good mood by making a drama. “Ugh, fine. I make some more.” He sends a deadly glare to his brother, who just smiles innocently, and adds. “For ALL of us, I guess.”

When Asmo returns he sees that Belphegor has built a nest of blankets and pillows of sorts. He and Jolee are already snuggled up together inside, so Asmodeus quickly makes sure he gets into the comfortable space as well. He has to admit that Belphegor always knows how to get cozy.

“Look, it’s starting to snow again.” Belphegor points out as all three of them are huddled under some blankets, leaning against fluffy pillows. “I don’t get why they’re still outside. You'll freeze out there.”

“Yeah, the idiots are actually building snowmen now.” Asmodeus shakes his head, pouring everyone some more cocoa from a thermos. “Soon it's up to your knees out there! I’m impressed by their stamina.” Belphegor agrees with that, already almost asleep, leaning against Jolee.

“I think it’s pretty cute.” She says, accepting the refill. She smiles, watching the others having a good time together. She doesn’t want to go outside anymore however.

Asmodeus snuggles into her other side. “You’re going to make me jealous, saying things like that.”

“Yeah… Aren’t we cute too?” Belphegor mumbles, sounding half asleep.

“Sure…” She mumbles. “You’re dangerous, cute monsters. Who can’t seem to manage to sleep in their own rooms.”

“That’s because it’s so cold. This is kind of comfy though, right?” Belphegor wraps the blankets tighter around. “Come here. Is it warm enough for you?”

“I know another way to warm up.” Asmodeus wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, coming close to Jolee’s face. “Do you?”

“No idea.” Jolee says dryly, rolling her eyes.

“You don’t? Really? I think you’re pretending not to know.” Asmodeus eyes glitter as he wets his lips staring into her eyes.

“I don’t know either…” Belphegor smirks to his brother, reminding him he’s still in the room.. “Explain it to me too, Asmo.”

“Whaaat… You’re not so innocent, Belphie!” Asmodeus glares at him. “Ugh… The mood is gone now…”

_Good._ Jolee thinks. _I wasn’t in any mood anyway._ She contentedly sips her hot cocoa, snuggled in between her two demons. Nice and warm and cozy, as they both keep bickering. But she just ignores that, like most of the time.

When the others finally come inside, Mammon is the first to notice that his human is missing along with two of his brothers. And he knows exactly where to find them! Charging into her room he’s not surprised in the least to find Jolee sandwiched between the two of them.

“Alright Belphie, Asmo. It’s time for the two of you to go!” He orders them, with crossed arms.

“I’m too sleepy.” Belphegor rests his head on Jolee’s shoulder, clinging onto her, ceasing his argument with Asmodeus.

“Yeah, what’s the big idea anyway Mammon? We’re not doing anything wrong.” Asmodeus chimes in.

“I don’t care what ya say… Lucifer...said ya have chores to do...yeah. So go do ‘em.” He barks.

“Chores? What chores? I don’t remember that.” Asmodeus says suspiciously of his brother.

“Mmhm. Sounds like you just want Jolee all to yourself, Mammon.” Belphegor accuses his older brother with a yawn.

“Th-that’s not it! Now get out, ‘cause I told ya so!” Mammon shouts, closing the distance between them to grab both his brothers by their necks to drag them from the room.

Jolee sighs as her two heaters are stolen from her and wraps herself tightly in the blankets, trying to keep in as much heat as she’s able to. It’s really nice to have them around for warmth when it is this cold.

Mammon returns shortly, dressed in dry clothes and looks satisfied when he doesn’t see any of his brother’s in Jolee’s room.

“Now listen here, human. If ya need someone to help ya get warm then you come to me, okay? Otherwise...just be cold. Ya got it?” He stammers out, his cheeks flushing.

“Okay, Mammon.” She agrees to that and continues with an innocent expression. “So you’ll be sleeping over in my room tonight?” She pats the space in her now empty blanket nest.

“Wh-! Whaddya mean!” He shouts, his face flushed more than ever. What is she trying to say here? Mammon gets all flustered and confused. Jolee inwardly laughs seeing him like this.

“Nothing, really.” She shrugs. “But you took away my two heaters. And you just said I had to ask you if I still need to be warmed up, so…” She teases him, blinking at him with big innocent eyes, pursing her lips in a sad pout. “I still need to be warmed up, Mammon. Have you any idea how cold this weather is for a poor weak human like me?”

Suddenly realizing that she is teasing him, he huffs. “Hmph! Too bad for ya, human! I can’t stay, ‘cause I have to make sure everyone else stays in their rooms.”

“Why?”

“Lucifer said…”

“Yeah.” She nods. “And he lets you do the guarding?”

“He can’t make me do anythin’! I’m not afraid of Lucifer!”

“Sure, sure.” She sips the last of her hot, not so hot anymore, cocoa. A bit disappointed that it’s all gone now. Asmodeus really knows how to make delicious hot cocoa!

Sensing she’s mocking him now, Mammon huffs again and turns on his heels with a threatening, “Ya better stay put in your own room, Jolee!” Then he slams her door shut.

Mammon decides that night to make sure Asmodeus doesn’t get another chance to sleep in bed with his human, as he sees him as far more dangerous for her than Belphegor. He tells Beelzebub to watch his twin and stands guard at Asmodeus door himself.

Asmodeus dramatically huffed and slammed the door shut in Mammon's face when he tried to sneak out to Jolee’s room again. Mammon doesn’t care about that, though. The Avatar of Lust will stay put in his own room, if he has anything to say about it.

He didn’t put in account the overwhelming hunger of Beelzebub, though. When he’s hungry, he needs to eat and he leaves his room at a certain point at night to raid the kitchen. He did check on his twin to see if he was sleeping. But, because of his hunger, he didn’t quite check thoroughly enough.


	6. Belphegor’s Second Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor isn't one for giving up.

He's back again. Belphegor. Standing beside her bed, in his pajamas. Favorite pillow under his arm. In the middle of the night. Like some stalker. Or a demon. _Is there a difference?_ She wonders. They’re all so weird. Are they doing some sort of game at her expense to see who can sneak into her bed the most often? Just to piss off Mammon?

  
“Ah, sorry. Did I wake you up?” He moves her over and crawls in next to her, like he belongs there. It doesn't feel like he’s actually sorry for waking her up. “Warm me up, Jolee.”

  
“You're here again?” She complains. “Go back to your own bed!” She huffs. Sure the extra warmth is nice but this is setting a bad precedent. Wasn’t he JUST dragged out of her room a couple hours ago? Also, what is he thinking, shoving her aside like that?!

  
“No, I don't want to.” He pouts, his voice like a petulant child.

  
“Why, Belphie...” She sighs. He's always acting like a child, just cute enough so that she won't get mad at him. But seriously. They're all going to make drama again about it tomorrow.

  
“Isn't it obvious?” Is all he says as he wraps her against him with a content sigh. Then he asks her with a frown. “Does my being here bother you?”

  
“It doesn't bother me, no. But still...” _All the drama afterwards, I don’t need that._ She thinks. _Especially not the part where my blankets get pulled off me in the morning._

  
“Well, then it's okay, right?” He gives her a cute smile and snuggles her close. “I mean, it's cold, sleeping alone.”

  
“I don't have a problem with sleeping alone. Just take an extra blanket, Belphie.” She rolls her eyes in the dark, assuming he can't see it, but he quietly laughs.

  
“It's no use trying to kick me out, okay?” He whispers. “Now that I know how comfy and warm it is with you in my arms, I'm not going back to my own bed.”

  
“I can kick you to the floor...” She threatens, trying to make good to her word by pushing him with her hands and feet.

  
“Sure, you can try.” He challenges, giving her a moment to her advantage and lets her push him almost to the edge of the bed. “I'm not against a little wrestling match with you.” Then in a flash he sits on top of her, counting down from ten. He snickers when he sees her angry eyes looking up to him. He bends over to her and whispers. “I win... What do I get?”

  
“Get off me, weirdo.” She commands, but can’t help laughing a bit too. “You’ll get in so much trouble. If Lucifer finds out...”

  
“Well, we don't have to tell him, now do we?” He shrugs, but also frowns. “Do you really have to talk about Lucifer now? What a mood killer.”

  
“I wasn't in any mood, Belphie.” She tells him sternly as he grumpily lays next to her again. “Why can't you just sleep alone? You're only keeping me up now.”

  
“When I sleep alone, I can't get up in the morning, because it's so cold. Which is why I decided to share a bed with you, Jolee. It's warmer here, close to the kitchen and with you to hug. So I can get up in the morning.”

Jolee decides to make some suggestions on whom he can sleep with instead of her. She is not about to make this easy for him. But apparently, he has prepared himself for all her questions.

“Why don't you sleep with Beel?” The obvious choice since they are twins and already share a room.

“Beel's a good guy and all, but if I sleep together with him he'll end up mistaking me for food and start biting me.” He makes a show of snapping his teeth together. She giggles at that. She shouldn’t, but she does. Belphegor knows he has won the first round.

“Okay… Good point. I wouldn’t want that either. But you always sleep in the same room, he doesn’t do it then?” Jolee challenges him.

“Sometimes he does. It’s a real pain.” He complains with a sad puppy expression on his face that makes her giggle again. “Being eaten by my own brother…”

“Yeah, you should definitely talk with a psychiatrist about that.” She teases him with a giggle. “But anyway, Asmo says he’s cold at night too. I think you gave him the idea. Trying to sleep in my bed and everything. Why don’t you try Asmo's bed? Help each other out?” She didn’t honestly think he’d go for that but she can’t help teasing him.

“Are you being serious right now?”

“Of course I am!” She nods with big innocent eyes, but he hears the teasing tone in her voice.

“If anyone slept in Asmo's bed, they'd find themselves naked before they knew what hit them.” He grumbles. “You can’t tell me he didn’t try something with you.” Belphegor looks intently in her eyes and she can tell he’s fishing for more details about Asmodeus night over.

“Well, I didn’t end up naked. Let’s leave it with that. I’m sure you know how to say ‘no’?” She quips, not letting him get away with anything.

“Of course I do, Jolee.” He tells her. “Listen to this: No, I’m not leaving you tonight to sleep alone.”

“Okay, I guess that’s clear enough.” She nods. “But I didn’t say you should sleep alone. Why not try Mammon's bed? Mammon is really warm.” She says with a small smile. She really wouldn’t have minded it if Mammon was less shy and had stayed with her tonight.

“How do you know that?” He asks suspiciously. He doesn’t like the idea of Asmodeus in her bed, but he definitely doesn’t like the idea of Mammon in her bed. “You know what? Never mind. Anyway, Mammon sleeps in funny positions, and he thrashes about. He'll end up kicking me in his sleep and dumping me onto the floor. Unlike you, he actually can.” He makes his point and adds, “Not only that, he sleeps in the nude, yuck.”

“And that’s cold.” She nods in understanding. “You don’t have to rub it in that I’m not so strong, though.”

He chuckles and catches her fist as she was about to punch him. “It’s really cute that you try.” He says as he kisses the clenched knuckles on her little fist.

She decides to ignore that. “But I bet Satan doesn’t do that. Why not try to sleep in bed with Satan? I bet he is warm too. With all that anger he stores inside. Like a furnace.”

“Yeah, in theory you’re right. But no thanks. This is Satan we’re talking about. He probably keeps the lights on half the night to read his books. But most likely he'd spend all night criticizing me and lecturing me about one thing after another.” Belphegor adds with exasperation just imagining being in that position.

“Exactly what I’m not doing right now, of course…” Jolee giggles.

“Yeah, but you’re cute and soft and warm. And not Satan.” He gives a dubious compliment.

She’s running out of options now, but still isn’t giving up. “Why not Levi?”

“Hard pass. First of all, he plays games half the night, so he wouldn’t even be in bed.”

Oh, good point. She didn’t think of that.

“Second, I doubt we both fit in that bathtub bed of his, which seems also very uncomfortable to me. And finally, I don't want to wake up to that weird alarm of his, again.”

“Yeah, that was pretty weird…” She agrees to that. “Wait a minute! So you did wake up from that? Why did you pretend to be asleep and keep holding me like that? I couldn’t move an inch!”

“Because…” He kisses her cheek. “I like holding you in my arms. And I didn’t want to wake up and let you go. And I also like it to piss off my brothers.”

“You definitely need to make an appointment with a psychiatrist…” She mumbles, but he laughs. “So, but if Lucifer is the one who wants you to get up early, why not try Lucifer's bed?” She says, more in revenge of teasing her like that, than because she believes Lucifer will actually let someone sleep in his bed with him.

“Because he'd probably make me wake up earlier than I'd have to.”

“Yeah...” She can’t argue with that. Lucifer would be a sadist like that to his youngest brother.

“So…” He says with triumph in his voice. “Now that you have established that I can sleep in no one else's bed, it's okay if I stay here with you until morning, right? It's so freezing cold tonight that I can't go back to my bed and sleep alone. I'd end up a corpse... After freezing to death!”

“I thought demons couldn’t die from something like that?”

“I could very well be the first.”

 _I bet._ She thinks. _With an attitude like that._ “But your brothers will get angry.” She says again, mostly to remind herself since she knows that Belphegor doesn’t care about that. In fact, he just sees it as a bonus.

“What's important is you and me. Tell me, what takes precedence over that? Nothing. So If they don't like it, ignore them! That's what I do whenever Lucifer is lecturing me.” He makes himself extra comfortable, knowing that he’s won most of the battle now.

“All you want is to be warm?” She asks, leaning on one arm to look at him. “Then you'll be happy?”

“Okay, just so we're clear, being warm isn't good enough.” He smirks, having that mischievous glint in his eyes. “You can try to think up other ways of warming me up. But they have to make me even warmer than I am, sleeping with you.”

“Okay then, let me try something for you.” She smiles mysteriously.

Belphegor is already reaching out to her, thinking he’s finally getting the kisses he wanted, but instead, she’s suddenly out of the bed and out of the room. Taking several blankets with her. He groans in disappointment and then hears her rummaging around in the kitchen on the opposite side of the wall. What is she doing?

“What's that you've got there?” He asks her when she returns with two steaming mugs. One for each of them.

“When I was little and I couldn’t sleep, or when I was cold, my mom made me this.” She answers him, giving him one of the mugs. She snuggles next to him again, cradling her own with both hands. “It’s not as good as Asmo’s hot cocoa, though.”

He curiously smells the hot beverage she made. “Warm milk with honey? Have you mistaken me for a child?” He looks at her and sees her raised eyebrow and smirk, so he grins. “Fair enough. Still… I guess you’re right. This is the go-to drink when you want to get to sleep.” He takes a sip. “Mm, it’s good. And it’s nice and warm...”

“Feel like you can sleep in your own bed now?”

“No. Not a chance.” He refuses. “True, having something hot to drink, does warm you up, but that doesn't mean I’ll stay this warm until morning. Sleeping with you is way better. Hands down.”

“Come on, Belphie!” She complains. “I don’t want all your brothers making drama around my bed in the morning!”

“Why not?” He makes himself comfortable again, pulling her in. “It’s hilarious.”

“Am I some kind of entertainment for you?”

He kisses her. “Of course.” He says laughing, but quickly adds as she is about to get angry with him. “But I also really like you. So please, let me stay. Unless you can think of something else.”

“Fine, I will.” She struggles out of his arms. Not planning to give in to him yet. “Why not sleep with a hot water bottle?”

“Then the only part of me that’ll be warm will be the part touching the hot water bottle, won’t it?” He answers, as he pulls her on top of him with ease, holding her tight. “This is so much better. I want all of me to be warm.”

“Ugh, let me go, Belphie.” She complains, barely holding in her giggle. “How about wearing more layers to bed?”

“Ugh, no. I don’t like wearing too much when I sleep. It’s really not my thing.” He doesn’t let go of her, because it wasn’t a command. He holds her on top of him and runs his hands over her back. She has to admit that it feels nice and soothing.

“I guess I should now be grateful you wear something then?” She asks curiously and he laughs at that. “Why not turn up the heater in your room?”

“Because it dries out the air. Then I’ll end up with a sore throat. So that’s not an option.” He looks at her face as she’s thinking for more ideas. But he can see he has won now. She’s too tired to argue anymore and already enjoying the warmth that radiates from him. “So? Any other ideas?” He challenges to push her over the edge.

“Fine.” She sighs, snuggling against his chest. “But you better make sure my blankets aren’t pulled from me tomorrow.”

“Great, then it’s decided.” He gives her a firm goodnight kiss. knowing she would barely fight him for that now. “That took a lot of convincing.” He sighs satisfied, holding her tight on his chest, feeling she’s already half asleep. “Good night, Jolee.”

Even though Jolee had given in and let Belphegor sleep over again, she was serious about avoiding drama in the morning. She wasn’t fond of the rude awakenings, especially on these frigid mornings. So when her alarm went off earlier than usual she roused Belphegor awake.

“Belphie...you need to go back to your room now.” She tries to wake him gently, sweeping the hair out of his face. When he doesn't stir, she pokes his side. “Belphegor! Wake up!” She says louder, nudging him more. He keeps his eyes closed and seems to be still asleep, but his smirk didn’t go unnoticed by her.

 _That demon._ She thinks to herself. Is he really trying to make drama in her room again? _Alright. He’s asking for it now, by being such a brat._ “Belphegor back to your own room. Now.” She commands him, using the pact.

“Jolee! Seriously?” He moans when his own body forces him from the bed. Jolee makes sure that he takes no blankets with him too.

“Quiet down.” Jolee hisses. “Thank you for keeping me warm, Belphie.”

“Ugh, I feel used.” He complains, but he laughs a little as well.

She giggles. “I’ll see you at breakfast, you’ll have to stay warm without me until then.”

Belphegor mumbles something incoherent as he leaves Jolee’s room. Inside her room Jolee sighs with relief. _This is a much better start of the day._ But that relief would be short lived as she suddenly hears Mammon shouting outside her door. Rolling her eyes, she flops back down and pulls her pillow over her head. If she’s lucky she can get in another hour of sleep before breakfast.


	7. Asmodeus and Belphegor Team Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus and Belphegor team up to out fox Mammon...it isn't so hard after all. But did they account for all the variables?

“That’s it!” Mammon had declared after chastising Belphegor and chasing him back to his own room. He has to make sure no one got into Jolee’s bedroom and what he was doing up until now obviously wasn’t working. Instead of watching over his brothers he just needs to guard Jolee’s door. He’d stay up all night if he had to, he’d set up his own bed right out in the hallway if it comes to it. That human of his is always making him make sacrifices for her well being, and does she even appreciate it? 

That night, Asmodeus is quietly humming to himself as he makes his way over to Jolee’s room. He has his special hot cocoa ready in a thermos and a neat pile of extra soft blankets under his arm. 

“Let’s try this again.” He says. “I bet the watch dogs are watching Belphie tonight, so it’s my turn…”

But he is stopped in his tracks and pulled by his collar against the wall, just before he can round the corner to the kitchen, next to her room.

“Quiet Asmo.” Someone hisses in his ear, when he is about to protest against this rude behaviour. It doesn’t feel sexy, so it must be one of his less attractive brothers. He looks to the offender and sees it’s Belphegor. “That makes sense. You’re more cute than sexy.” He nods to him.

“What?” Belphegor raises his eyebrows in surprise. “You know what, never mind. I don’t want to know what you think.”

“Fair enough.” Asmodeus nods in understanding. “Why did you pull me back like that? Aren’t you being watched tonight?”

“Is that why you are here?” Belphegor looks at his brother suspiciously. “With all of that?”

“Obviously.” Asmodeus isn’t even trying to deny it. “I’m an opportunist. But hey, if I’m not watched and you aren’t, then who? Or can we just walk into her room now?”

“Think again.” Belphegor lets his brother peek around the corner.

  
  


There stand Mammon and Beelzebub in front of Jolee’s bedroom door. Arms crossed and serious expressions on their faces, like they are the royal guard. Asmodeus rolls his eyes and retreats around the corner again.

“So they started to use their brains.” He concludes. “And decided to watch her, instead of us.”

“Yeah.” Belphegor isn’t really impressed. “Let’s get rid of them, together.”

“Ohh!” Asmodeus wiggles his eyebrows. “You want to have a threesome with Jolee and me?”

“Seriously, Asmo.” Belphegor rolls his eyes now. “You’re not my type. And even if you were, you know Jolee won’t let that happen. But I still want to sleep in her room and have her in my arms. It’s nice and cozy. Now are we going to work together to make that happen, or not?”

“Yeah, last time she threatened to let me sleep outside in the cold, if I would try something ‘funny’, as she called it.” Asmodeus laughs quietly and Belphegor grins. He believes immediately that she would. “Oh well, I guess it’s just as fun to have a sort of pajama party with the three of us.” Asmodeus caves. 

  
  


“Belphie’s gonna come back to Jolee’s room again tonight. I know he is!” Mammon shouts through the hallway in the meantime. “And if not him, then Asmo is! Listen Beel! We’ve gotta stay put RIGHT HERE, understand?

“Yeah, yeah. I understand.” Beelzebub nods, but then starts rubbing his stomach. “But what if I get hungry?”

“What do ya think?! That’s what ya got ME here for! If we work together, we can keep anyone away from Jolee’s room.” He pulls out a roll of cookies. “Here, I got ya covered if ya can’t hold it anymore.”

“Thanks, Mammon.” The cookies are snatched out of his hand and devoured within two seconds. “That’s a relief.”

“Wh-!” Mammon wants to yell at his younger brother, but decides against it. He should have known better than to show what he brought before it was needed. Or brought more snacks. Then his DDD pings. “Wait a minute… Looks like I got a message…”

**Mammons message**

_ Congratulations from 666 Finance!  
_ _ We are happy to announce a special offer limited to those who receive this message.  
_ _ Act now to secure a zero-interest loan, where YOU determine the repayment date!  
_ _ Need a large sum? No problem!  
_ _ To take advantage of this offer, you must come by our office within one hour of receiving this message  
_ _ Further details will be provided at that time. _

“Hey Beel!” Mammon shouts as he has finished reading the message. “Somethin’ important just came up and I gotta take off for a while! Make sure you stand here and keep an eye out while I’m gone. Got it?”

“Got it.” Beelzebub nods, looking dedicated to the cause. 

“Hold on, sweet, sweet money! Daddy’s comin’ for ya!” Mammon practically kisses his screen with joy.

Mammon is gone in a flash and Belphegor and Asmodeus grin at each other as they watch him go: Easy as pie. Now to get rid of the other guard. They quietly sneak towards the kitchen.

A little later, a delicious smell reaches Beelzebubs nose.

“Wait a minute. Something smells good. It’s coming from the kitchen…” Beelzebub abandons his post and hurries towards the kitchen. There is mysteriously a huge pot of soup heating up on the stove and nobody in sight to watch over it. The smell is heavenly, if you can say that in the Devildom. His favorite soup! “Must be for me then.” Beelzebub decides, grabbing a big spoon, stirring the soup and then starts eating it.

He doesn’t notice how Asmodeus and Belphegor sneak out of the pantry, where they were hiding, and quickly leave the kitchen.

  
  


With a dramatic flair, Asmodeus flings open Jolee’s door while Belphegor rolls his eyes at his brother and shuts the door quietly behind them. 

“We're back Jolee!” Asmodeus announces, stirring her up from her almost sleep.

She sighs. “Of course you are. Now go away. You guys can’t stay.” Jolee attempts to sound resolute. 

Belphegor snickers. He can already hear she’s not going to fight it this time. “Are you still trying to deny that you like it that we keep you warm?”

“Ugh, Fine.” 

He’s right. She doesn’t want to fight it tonight. What’s the point, if they still just do as they want?

“I should mention, Mammon and Beel were guarding your door.” Asmodeus lets her know with a laugh. Triumphant that they seem to have won so easily. _ Just a few more times… _ That is what he thinks.

“Seriously?” She sighs. Mammon is really taking it too far now. She will complain about the situation with Lucifer tomorrow. Maybe she can finally get a lock for her door. “I'm impressed you managed to get past them.” Jolee adds. 

“It was easier than you might think...” Asmodeus grins. 

They tell her about how they got rid of the guards outside of her door. It doesn’t exactly give her a feeling of safety, to know how easily they got fooled.

“All we had to do was send a message about some fake loan opportunity and heat up some soup and that was it. No more guards. My plan worked like a charm.” Belphegor grins, making a start on the blanket and pillows nest again, while Jolee pours the hot cocoa in three mugs.

Asmodeus helps him with a matching grin. “Good thing you were being guarded by a fool and a demon with a black hole for a stomach.”

“That's not very nice.” Jolee says to them, while in her head she is filing that away as useful intel. 

“Come on, you know it's true.” Asmodeus says with no shortage of sass. “The point is, they were in the way, so we got rid of them. You know what that means, right Jolee? It's just us, alone together. And we've got the entire night...” 

He tries to give her a kiss, but she turns her head and he almost kisses Belphegor instead. He gets a deadly glare from his youngest brother, who pushes him forcefully out of the pile of pillows and blankets. Jolee giggles.

“Oh, and let's get something straight. The whole reason we're sleeping together is because it's cold sleeping alone, okay? So come on, Jolee. You need to snuggle up closer to me.” Belphegor pulls her in his arms and snuggles her up in blankets. 

Jolee doesn’t actually really care what they’re doing. She has the pacts as back-up if they try any funny business. She ignores the suggestive tone and looks the two demons are sending her way. Instead she’s feeling a bit excited for another sleepover with her two warm body pillows. Eagerly sniffing the smell of Asmodeus hot cocoa as she poured it into three mugs. She won’t be cold tonight!

Feeling no protests, Belphegor chuckles. “Hehe, good. That's nice and warm.”

“I have a feeling I’m going to sleep well again tonight.” She sighs, happily sipping from her cocoa.

  
  


But their plans, whatever they were, never came to pass as they got interrupted by the most unexpected series of events. 

Just as everything seems to work out for Asmodeus and Belphegor, someone else enters Jolee’s room. No, it wasn’t Mammon barging in to drag them out this time. Or Lucifer, having enough of his brothers’ shenanigans.

“Psst, Jolee… Are you asleep yet?” Leviathan asks quietly as he closes the door behind him. “I’m streaming this anime from the Human World and you just HAVE to…”

“Levi!” Belphegor interrupts him. “What are YOU doing here?”

“I’m here to watch anime with Jolee! I mean, if you two can spend the night, then so can I. Or it wouldn’t be fair.” Leviathan walks up to the group and places his laptop in the nest of blankets. “Move over, so I can sit here too.”

“Hey!” Asmodeus hisses. “Who said you could stay here?!” He’s alright with Belphegor being here since they worked together to get rid of Beelzebub and Mammon. Leviathan is just a freeloader in this scenario. 

“Who said YOU could stay here?” They hear a voice coming from the door and they all freeze. Are they all being caught now? But it’s Satan, walking in leisurely, with a couple of books under his arm and also a thermos. “Jolee, I brought you something.” He turns to her, ignoring his brothers.

"Oh yeah? What is it?” Jolee is curious for the treat and can barely hold in her laugh as she sees four of her demons glaring at each other. All wanting to have a sleepover with her now. She definitely needs to ask Lucifer for a lock tomorrow!

“Here, it’s some tea I like to drink before going to bed.” Satan pours something for her, ignoring everyone else. “Sometimes it helps me to calm down enough, so I can sleep. I made it less strong for you, though.” He adds and she looks suspiciously at him. “It has to be stronger for me, to make it work.” He explains with a wicked grin. “Don’t worry, you’ll be safe.” 

He shoves aside some of his brothers and sits next to her, wrapping a blanket around them. Just as she thought: Satan is like a furnace. So warm. She snuggles into his warmth and accepts his tea with a smile. Then she turns to Leviathan. “Okay, Levi. Let’s watch that anime of yours.”

There are some protests from the others, as the dynamics have completely changed now, but she isn’t having that anymore. “Be quiet, before Mammon comes storming in again! Anyone who doesn’t agree, can just leave now, okay?” 

She makes herself comfortable, sipping her tea and watching the screen. The brothers scramble to get close to her too and eventually everyone seems more or less happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We based this story partly on the following:  
> Devilgram: You Make Me Warm All Over  
> Devilgram: Snowy Bliss  
> Chat: Tonight's Body Pillow
> 
> And got inspiration from the song: Baby It's Cold Outside


	8. It’s REALLY cold outside!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jolee obtains a lock on her door.

The next morning, Mammon barges into her room like usual and is outraged that ALL of his brothers had managed to sneak into her room now! He should have checked after he came back from that loan shark. Which turned out to be a scam, can you believe it?! He, The Great Mammon was fooled!

He didn’t check, because he didn’t want to disturb her. And Beelzebub was still dutifully guarding her door. Though now that he thinks about it, there were a suspicious amount of wrappers of candy and snacks around his feet. Did he leave his post a few times to go get snacks? And now he sees FOUR of his brothers piling up around his human! This has GOT to stop!!

“Beel! What the hell bro?! I told ya to stay put here all night!” Mammon turns his anger on Beelzebub first. 

“I did.” Beelzebub says with a sleepy shrug. 

“Then what in Diavolo’s name is that?!” He asks, pointing to the pile of figures sleeping on the floor in Jolee’s room. 

Beelzebub frowns. He doesn’t know how that happened. Or doesn't want to think about it. He's tired and hungry and Mammon is being too loud as usual. He doesn’t need this treatment this early in the morning. “I got hungry.” He says simply, as if that is the only explanation needed. 

“I don’t care how hungry ya were Beel! Ya were supposed to guard her!” Mammon shouts. “Everyone of ya is useless! Useless I tell ya!” 

"Well where were you then? I was here all by myself and you didn’t stay here to feed me like you said you would.” Beelzebub says angrily, his tummy starts growling with him. 

“Th-that’s beside the point! If ya couldn’t do it for me, ya shoulda thought about protecting the human!” Mammon argues, but knows deep down it’s his own fault. 

“This human can hear you!” Jolee yells from inside and a pillow comes flying Mammon’s way that he easily dodges. He’ll deal with them soon enough. “And still alive and kicking your ass, if you don’t quiet down!” She throws another pillow to show she’s serious.

“Besides.” Beelzebub rounds on him. “Jolee looks warm, safe and happy to me. I’d rather join them than help my scummy brother if he treats me like this.” He stalks off as he finishes his sentence.

“Oi! Where do ya think you're goin’?!” Mammon is shouting after Beelzebub but he just ignores him as he heads into the kitchen. 

  
  


Mammon turns back to Jolee’s room. They are all hiding under the blankets, snickering and he can hear them insulting him too. It makes him angry all over again and he rips the blankets off of them in a huff, tearing Jolee’s poor blanket in the process. 

“Hey!” Jolee shouts, upset. “Watch what you’re doing Mammon. That was my best blanket!”

“Oi!” He points a finger at Jolee. “I don’t wanna hear nuthin’ outta you right now, human.”

“Still with this ‘human’ crap, Mammon? I’m getting so sick of it! I have a NAME!” Jolee shouts back with fury in her eyes. He’s really going overboard now. “What is your problem, anyway?!”

Mammon doesn’t know what to say for a moment, as his human finally has enough of him and his rude awakenings. He stares at her, looking for a response.

“Ah! You suck, Mammon.” Leviathan grumbles, as he only just now wakes up. He stayed up gaming a little more on his laptop, even after everyone else had fallen asleep, and now his scumbag brother is waking him up so rudely. Making Jolee yell. Why does nobody ever learn not to push her to her limits? Even he knows it! He is convinced his Ruri-Chan alarm is the only acceptable way to be woken. 

“Shut it, Levi! I can’t believe ya joined in with this lot!” Mammon shouts, finding an opening to yell at someone again. He pushes Leviathan towards the door before rounding on his other brothers again. 

“Mammon you really are an idiot.” Satan sighs, but there’s a dangerous glow in his eyes that Mammon completely misses.

Asmodeus won’t let go of Jolee, despite her protests and yelling to Mammon. “Oh, just let him be mad, Jolee.” He laughs, trying to steal morning kisses from her. But she’s definitely not in the mood for that now!

“Leave Jolee alone, Asmo.” Belphegor says, seeing her so furious, he knows that his brother will only make her more irritated. So he tries to pull her closer to him to soothe her. 

“Oi! Stop playin’ tug o’war with MY HUMAN!” Mammon tries to grab Asmodeus first and accidentally kicks Satan in the head in the process. Belphegor is quick to pull Jolee aside so she doesn’t get caught up in the inevitable fight that is now about to break out. 

“You did NOT just kick me.” Satan growls as angry sparks of his aura emit around him. 

Jolee looks at Satan and Mammon who are about to tear into each other and she fears the worst. _Is my room going to be destroyed again!?_

Suddenly her door flies open once more, but this time Lucifer is standing in her doorway. He hasn’t transformed but a deadly aura surrounds him. 

“Common room. Now.” He commands with his ice cold tone, then turns on his heel to lead the way. 

Everyone shuffles out into the common room. It’s a rare sight for Jolee to see the brothers submit so easily without a complaint or muttered word. Mammon looks like he is in physical pain and Jolee wonders if he has literally bitten his own tongue to stay quiet. 

“Your immaturity astounds me.” Lucifer begins and Jolee can only shiver and wonder how long this lecture is going to last. She should have taken an extra blanket with her. She sits next to Satan, knowing his current anger will keep her somewhat warm.

**_Two hours later…_ **

“Um... Lucifer?” Jolee can’t help but interrupt. There’s only so much she can take. It’s freezing, the fireplace isn’t even lit yet, she’s still in her pajamas and they haven’t even had breakfast. “Can’t I just get a lock on my door? Perhaps a really strong...demon proof lock?” She grins cheekily. 

Lucifer stares at her deadpan, but even Jolee can see the twitch at the corner of his mouth as he resists a smirk. Jolee gives him her best smile, knowing that she’s already got him. 

“Very well…” Lucifer sighs, cutting his lecture short. “As for the rest of you..” he stares down each brother, except for Beelzebub who still hasn’t returned from the kitchen. No doubt Lucifer holds him blameless in this. “I’m going to enjoy the new icicle display from the front tree. The decor has been a bit bland hasn’t it?” He smiles cruelly. 

Jolee winces, she knows they are big tough demons but she hates to think of them hanging from the tree all night. It’s truly torture! She walks up to Lucifer and he obliges her, by bending slightly so she can whisper in his ear. He seems to take a moment to debate before she whispers something else and then Lucifer is smirking. 

“Just for a week, or so.” She says out loud with a sparkle in her eyes. “Maybe more, if needed.”

“Very well.” He agrees. He can barely suppress his own humor.

Jolee sends a beaming smile around the room and leaves for her room to finally get dressed. Leaving all her demons, except for Lucifer, staring after her in confusion. What was all that about?

Lucifer, in the meantime, is turning a cold stare on his brothers. “You should all be thankful you have such a forgiving mistress. I’ll stay your punishment for now.” He gives them another warning glare. “Satan, I do believe you’re on breakfast duty?” 

Satan sends one murderous look Lucifer’s way, before stalking to the kitchen. 

  
  


That night, it becomes clear that demons never learn a lesson. Or do they?

Belphegor smirks when he sees Jolee’s door unguarded. All that fuss and they think a simple lock was going to keep him out? Approaching the door slowly he waits to see if Mammon is going to pounce on him, or if Lucifer suddenly appears. But the house is quiet. He can’t wait to snuggle back into Jolee’s arms and it looks like Asmo has been cowed by his brothers and wouldn’t be joining them tonight, so… even better for him. 

Placing his hand on the door, the knob turns without resistance. _Silly human_. He thinks, all that fuss over a lock and she doesn’t even remember to use it.

A sudden chill blasts him as he walks through her door. Blinking once and then twice, Belphegor looks around and finds himself on the front porch, the main entrance door behind him. “Huh?” Heading back into the house, Belphegor tries Jolee’s door once more and this time he ends up in the back garden.

“Right. So this is how she managed to almost make Lucifer smile.” Belphegor trudges back to his own bedroom, colder than ever now. “Touche” He mutters begrudgingly, while burying himself under his mountain of pillows and blankets. He knows when he’s been bested. Still, he knows they wouldn’t keep her door spelled forever. Or maybe he’d just have to steal her away to his own bed next time. He decides that, for now, he’ll dream about that.

  
  


Asmodeus grins when he sees that Jolee’s room lay unguarded. If Lucifer really thinks the Avatar of Lust doesn’t know a thing or two about picking locks, he’s sadly mistaken. 

After peeking into Beelzebub and Belphegor’s room he is satisfied to see the twins asleep in their own beds. Looks like it’s too much work now for the Avatar of Sloth, which was just fine by him. He’s not expecting Satan or Leviathan to try again. So it looks like he will be having Jolee all to himself again, finally!

Armed with a thermos of the cocoa Jolee loves so much, he quickly makes his way to her room. Once he is convinced that Lucifer isn’t going to jump out of the shadows and seize him in a very unsexy way, and there’s no sign of Jolee’s loud, scummy guard dog he grasps the knob of her door with a wicked grin. 

“Tch.” He giggles. She even forgot to use the lock she’d begged Lucifer for. “I knew she didn’t really want me to stay away, after all!” 

Walking through her doorway Asmodeus is met with an unpleasant chill, as the winter wind assaults him and he ends up almost slipping ungracefully on a patch of ice in the garden. It would have been awful if he fell and damaged himself.

“What?!” Asmo sputters, indignantly. “Damn.” He curses, realizing that this is what Jolee and Lucifer must have been whispering about conspiratorially. 

It was just too good to be true, he supposes, especially when Lucifer had decided to forego their punishment. He’d let them win this round as he hurriedly makes his way back to his private bathroom to stave away the chill with a hot bath. Jolee would soon realize that Asmodeus loves the chase and this set back only makes him desire her all the more. Maybe next time he’d talk her into sharing a hot bath.

Leviathan slinks down the hall towards Jolee’s room, keeping an eye out for his brothers. It isn’t fair that he only got to stay with Jolee for one night when Belphegor and Asmodeus had been staying several nights. He hates the way his brothers monopolize her time, she’s HIS best friend after all and he should take precedence over them. 

“Ugh. It really isn’t fair at all.” He mutters thinking about all of it.

Leviathan hopes that Lucifer’s crack down will be keeping the others away. He wants a night alone with her, where they can watch as much anime as they want, without the stupid comments and interruptions of his brothers. 

Even if she has locked her door, he’s a master lock-pick in The Eldritch Tomes, so how hard can it be IRL? Unfortunately, Leviathan isn’t able to test his lock picking skills as the door is unlocked. 

Only slightly disappointed by that fact, Levi steps through her doorway, DVDs in hand and already with a smile on his face. Only to find himself in the frigid underground tomb! 

“What the?!” Leviathan squawks in alarm, having realized too late that Jolee’s door had been cursed. A low rumbling growl from Cerberus has him scrambling towards home, “That does it! I’m really never leaving my room!”

  
  


Meanwhile Jolee is feeling conflicted. On one hand, everytime her door opens and closes, with no one entering she can’t help snickering. Really though, they deserve this prank even if it was a bit mean. Most of them have no respect for her personal space or privacy, they just always do what they want without asking. Hopefully this would at least teach them a lesson on manners. 

On the other hand, it wasn’t so bad having someone warm in bed with her, she even finds herself feeling a bit lonely. _Oh well. It is what it is._ She thinks to herself as she tries to get warm and comfortable in bed. 

Then suddenly she hears a knock. 

“Jolee, it’s Satan. May I come in?”

She has to think about that. She should stay stubborn and keep them all out, right? But it’s so cold! And Satan did actually knock, so that is technically a show of respect, towards her...

  
  


Satan, book in one hand and the thermos with tea that Jolee seemed to appreciate last night in the other, approaches Jolee’s door with confidence. He was right in assuming his other brother’s had been cowed by Lucifer and now he has the chance to have Jolee all to himself tonight. It was nice having the sleepover with her snuggled against him. It gave him a sense of peace that he rarely feels. He’s not about to give up on that so easily.

He can immediately tell that something is different about her door as he arrives. It doesn’t take him long to decipher the sort of spell that has been placed on her door. _Not today, Lucifer, not today._ Satan chuckles. Raising his fist he knocks on Jolee’s door.

“Jolee, it’s Satan. May I come in?” He asks in a clear voice just loud enough to be heard. There’s only a slight hesitation before he hears Jolee call from the other side. 

“You may enter, Satan.” 

Sensing that the spell's requirement was met, he successfully enters Jolee’s room. 

“May I read to you tonight?” He asks with a devilish smile. Jolee smiles and pats the bed next to her, lifting the covers for him. She happily accepts the thermos with tea he offers for her to pour into two mugs.

“Just make sure you leave my room on time tomorrow, Satan.” She sips from her tea, closing her eyes, enjoying the herbal taste. “I don’t want any more drama.”

“Of course.” He promises gentlemanly. He wraps an arm around her and starts reading.

  
  


Mammon is coming around the corner, doing his rounds when he swears he sees a flash of Satan’s green sweater before it disappears into Jolee’s room! _That sonofa-!_ Mammon swears to himself as he charges towards her door. He nearly wrenches the door off of its hinges as he charges into Jolee’s room. 

“Satan, ya bastard! I swear, if ya don’t get outta Jolee’s room - Wha!?” Mammon stops shouting when he realizes he’s outside on the front porch and it’s absolutely freezing. Angrily he turns to enter the house and charge back up to Jolee’s room when the front door won’t open! “Oi! Someone lemme in!” He begins to holler loudly while banging his fist on the door.

Mammon proceeds to try every door until he realizes he’s been locked out, locked out by Lucifer specifically. Meaning he isn’t getting back inside until Lucifer wills it. 

  
  


Lucifer smirks sadistically when he hears Mammon hollering outside the house. He didn’t tell Jolee this, but after four failed attempts on her door, the fifth to try would lock down the entire house. Anyone outside would be stuck out there until morning. 

This was sufficient since Jolee had persuaded him not to hang all his brothers, aside from Beelzebub, outside for the night. But he couldn’t let them entirely go unpunished, of course. At least one of them would be punished his way. 

Humming to himself, Lucifer puts on a record to drown out Mammon’s noise as he goes back to his paperwork. It’s not easy. Mammon can be very loud. But it adds something extra to the music, actually.

  
  


“What’s that weird noise?” Jolee asks Satan, as she’s almost asleep against his chest. It almost sounds like someone is outside yelling, but it is particularly windy tonight so she can’t be sure. 

“Just the wind.” Satan tells her with a smirk before he continues reading aloud from the book he brought. He recognized the voice of his brother immediately, but he isn’t about to tell her this. She might leave her room to help him. And he just has her comfortable. He rubs her back soothingly with his free hand.

  
Jolee settles back down against Satan and sighs with content. _He really is very warm and his voice is very soothing_. She thinks, as she drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading our first chapter story for our shared MC Jolee! We hoped you enjoyed this little wintertime adventure! Let us know what you think about the ending =D We're planning on collaborating on more of these in the near future. - Fallingunderground13
> 
> Thank you for reading our story! We had a lot of fun coming up with ideas that would make the unexpected ending. So we hope you liked it as much as we did. We're working on future projects for Jolee. So, if you liked this, look forward to those! - Cluelesse

**Author's Note:**

> We based this story partly on the following:  
> Devilgram: You Make Me Warm All Over  
> Devilgram: Snowy Bliss  
> Chat: Tonight's Body Pillow
> 
> And got inspiration from the song: Baby It's Cold Outside


End file.
